Francis’ Lila Barton
Lila Barton is the second child of Clint and Laura and only daughter. She had grown up adoring her father through his work as Hawkeye. In her childhood she she had decided she wanted to become an archer like her father and took a liking to it. After 16, her father decides to teach her how to wield a bow and arrow. Her life was one of many claimed in the Decimation in 2018 and was resurrected five years later in 2023 when it was reversed. Biography Lila Barton was born on a cold morning of 23rd of April. When she was born, her father was coming home from a mission so Natasha Romanoff was there at her birth. Lila was a small baby, looking as if she was a baby doll. She was discovered to have hearing problems, much like her father, and was given hearing aids. When she turned 4 it was clear she was a daddy‘s girl and did nearly everything with him. She also enjoyed the company of Natasha Romanoff. Lila lives in a farmhouse in Missouri with her mother and brothers. Their entire existence is kept a secret due to Clint’s dangerous job. This means Lila is home schooled with her eldest brother. Natasha Romanoff was at first the only person to know of their existence, becoming close to the family and being known as their auntie. Lila had a special bond with Natasha and the town were seen either playing together or drawing together. Lila looked up to Natasha as well as she did with her father. In 2015 when Ultron was a threat, Clint brought the avengers to their home. Thus being the first time Lila had been introduced to people who weren’t Natasha or her family, Lila sees her father and runs to him, giving hi, a gentle hug. The young girl then asks if aunt Nat was around, with Natasha interrupted in by telling Lila to hug her which the girl did. Lila then approaches Thor and looked at him while he thought about the dream Wanda Maximoff showed him. Lila is later seen with Natasha drawing a crayon picture of a butterfly, which gave Bruce Banner an idea of what Ultron’s plans were. once her father returned home from battling Ultron and retiring from the Avengers, Lila and her brother were reading books. Shortly after that her mother gave birth to the youngest, Nathanial Barton. In 2018, she is seen practicing archery with her father when the snap happens and she is taken. Five years later she is brought back to life. Abilities * Markswoman: Lila was trained by her father, a master archer, to wield a bow. Before the Decimation she was seen nocking an arrow and landing a bullseye on a tree. After the reversed Decimation Lila Barton trains alongside her father, while now being at school, and starts to take on small crime. She uses the name ‘Hawkgirl’ to be like her father. She has many teams up with Peter Parker, aka Spider-Man, and is enjoying a school life. Life without Natasha is very hard on Lila as she grows apart from her family. She tries to make Natasha proud by learning more on what she was taught by the woman and even dedicates her missions to her. Laura is worried for her daughters safety and when she confronts Lila upon it, the young girl turns her hearing aids off. Lila is introduced to Wanda Maximoff at the funeral of Tony Stark and at first doesn’t seem to want anything to do with the woman but as time goes on she decides to form a friendship. In 2029 Lila decides to become a full time Hawkgirl while having a job at a local library as a backup. Lila doesn't go to college or university and takes up more defence classes instead. She has been hurt a few times while being Hawkgirl but has never gotten seriously hurt. At this point she is still doing little team ups with avengers, also having a team up with Cassie Lang. But she does tend to stick to being a lone wolf.